Audio systems are incorporated in a variety of devices. For example, automobiles, home stereo systems, portable radios, navigation units, etc. include an audio system. Frequency modulated (FM) broadcast radios are common in devices with audio systems. In addition, many devices with audio systems also include cassette players, compact-disc (CD) players, a CD changer, etc. Users of such devices may also have other mobile devices that supply some form of audio output (e.g., a digital audio player, such as a Moving Picture Experts Group Audio Layer 3 (MP3) player, a cellular telephone or a navigation system that provides audible prompts).
These mobile devices may be small in size and light-weight in order to enhance their ability to be mobile. Despite being small and light-weight, these mobile devices often have considerable storage for audio files and or a network connection such as WI-FI, Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) or Global System for Mobile (GSM) communications, etc. The mobile devices may also include headphones to allow the user to listen to the audio files stored within the mobile device. For example, a user may connect headphones to an MP3 player in order to listen to music stored as MP3 files within the player. These mobile devices may be equipped with a speaker, but the small size and light-weight characteristics of mobile devices may limit the size and quality of the speaker. As such, when the user is in a car or with a group of people, using the speaker(s) on a mobile device to listen to music or other audio may provide less than desirable quality.
Accordingly, benefits may be realized by providing improvements and enhanced features to mobile devices.